farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Takedown
Takedowns are an active gameplay element in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, Far Cry 5, and Far Cry New Dawn. Over View A Takedown involves Jason, Ajay, Kalinag, Hurk, Takkar, Rex, or The Security Captain fatally stabbing the enemy with the equipped melee weapon, killing them faster than they are able to react. The Junior Deputy peforms a similair tatic, however using blunt weapons or their bare hands. Most useful when utilized with stealth, but the manoeuvre can be initiated from within 360 degrees of an unsuspecting target. There are several different methods of Takedown, which the player is able unlock throughout the game. The various methods often require the player to initiate different inputs to trigger or chain the attacks, which include: Regular Takedown The base takedown. It involves rushing toward the enemy and proceeding to violently stab them in the chest or the neck, killing them. Takedown Drag After a regular Takedown, the body can be dragged to a destination where it can be hidden from the enemy's sight. Best utilized for assaulting lone enemies from foliage and immediately dragging them back in to avoid detection. It is still regarded as performing Takedown during this sequence, allowing him to pull off special takedown maneuvers except Chain Takedown. Knife Throw Takedown/Shuriken Takedown By pressing 'Attack' (left mouse button on PC) after killing an enemy, Jason reaches for the knife on the target enemy's belt and throws it at another to take Knife Throw Takedown, killing them as well. In Blood Dragon, Rex pulls out and throws his own shuriken instead to perform Shuriken Takedown, resulting in the same outcome. Chain Takedown This takedown allows Jason/Rex/Ajay/Takkar to kill enemies, one after the other, by pressing a specific movement direction key during a Takedown, provided another enemy is close enough. Grenade Takedown By pressing 'Throw Grenade' (middle mouse button on PC) after initiating the Takedown, Jason/Rex will pull the pin of the grenade on the killed enemy's belt and kick them away as the grenade starts ticking, turning the body of the enemy into a deadly surprise as the grenade explodes shortly afterwards. Note that enemies will still react to the body with the same AI routines as a standard grenade, meaning they will still be running for cover or try to distance themselves from the explosion. Death from Above Jason/Rex jumps down from a high elevation and kills the enemy beneath him. When upgraded to Dual Death from Above, he can kill two enemies situated under him. The Death from Above Takedown is automatically triggered if Jason/Rex lands in close proximity to an enemy from a steep angle. Death from Below Jason/Rex goes up and stabs the enemy before going back down. If initiated in water, Jason/Rex will pull the enemy into the water, stabbing them in the chest without giving them time to react, and then kick the body away. When upgraded to Dual Death from Below, one can kill two enemies that are close together when Jason/Rex is at a lower elevation. Heavy Beatdown The only Takedown that can instantly kill an armored enemy. Interestingly, the Heavy enemy is killed with one stab from the back whereas it takes two stabs to kill the heavy if initiated from the front. Once the skill is unlocked, the Heavy can also be killed with Death From Above. Gunslinger Takedown By pressing 'Aim' (right mouse button on PC) after initiating the Takedown, Jason/Rex will pull out a pistol from the enemy's belt and use it to shoot at other enemies. The finishing animation shows the gun running out of ammo, with Jason/Rex promptly discarding it. The pistol is automatically aimed and will instantly kill enemies shot at. Far Cry 3 Jason Brody is taught the basic takedown by Dennis Rogers, and acquires the others by way of his Tatau. Far Cry 4 Unlike Jason Brody, Ajay Ghale is shown to already know how to perform the basic takedown by the time of his return to Kyrat, and learns the other types by the way of the Tiger. Regular Takedown The base takedown. It involves Ajay rushing toward the enemy and to violently stab them in the chest or the neck, killing them. Drag Takedown After a regular Takedown, the body can be dragged to a destination where it can be hidden from the enemy's sight. (Note: Heavy targets cannot be moved, unless the Moving Mountains skill is learnt). Best utilized for assaulting lone enemies from foliage and immediately dragging them back in to avoid detection. Knife Throw Takedown By pressing 'Shoot' (left mouse button on PC, RT on Xbox, R1 on PlayStation) after killing an enemy, Ajay reaches for a throwing knife on the target enemy's belt and throws it at another, killing them as well, as long as they are within range. Chain Takedown This allows Ajay to chain-kill multiple enemies, by pressing a specific movement direction key during a Takedown, provided another enemy is within close proximity. To unlock this, defeat 1x Retaliation party. Players seem to find these rarely useful, except in the arena, where enemies are in much closer proximity, and chains yield massive amounts of XP (100 per takedown in the chain, except the initial takedown). Grenade Takedown By pressing 'Throw Grenade' (middle mouse button on PC) after initiating the Takedown, Ajay will pull the pin of the grenade on the killed enemy's belt and kick them away as the grenade starts ticking, turning the body of the enemy into a deadly surprise as the grenade explodes shortly afterwards. Note that enemies will still react to the body with the same AI routines as a standard grenade, meaning they will still be running for cover or try to distance themselves from the explosion. Death from Above Ajay jumps down from an elevation and kills the enemy beneath him. Unlike FC3, there is no "Dual" skill, meaning that to kill more than one enemy, they must also have the Chain Takedown skill. Death from Below Ajay goes up and stabs the enemy before going back down. If initiated in water, Ajay will pull the enemy into the water, stabbing them in the chest without giving them time to react, and then kicking the body away. Unlike Death from Above, the dual counterpart remains in FC4, being unlocked along with the Death from Below skill itself. Heavy Takedown The only Takedown that can instantly kill an armoured enemy. Interestingly, the Heavy enemy is killed with one stab from the back whereas it takes two stabs to kill the heavy if initiated from the front. Once the skill is unlocked, the Heavy can also be killed with Death From Above. Gunslinger Takedown By pressing 'Aim' (right mouse button on PC, LT on Xbox) after initiating the Takedown, Ajay will pull out a pistol from the enemy's belt and use it to shoot at other enemies. The finishing animation shows the gun running out of ammo, with Ajay promptly discarding it. The pistol is automatically aimed and will instantly kill enemies shot at (even Heavy gunners and Heavy flamers). Cover Takedown This takedown involves Ajay grabbing an enemy from cover while crouching or standing and violently stabs the kukhri in their throat, or once into the center of the back of their head (effectively cutting their brain stem and disconnecting their brain from the rest of the nerve system). If initiated from an enemy from behind Ajay will pull them over the obstacle and stab them in the back of the neck. Vehicle Takedown This takedown will allow Ajay to jump from the vehicle he is driving and kill the driver and the passenger. The animation is different depending on the vehicle being taken down, which side the takedown is being performed, and how many enemies are in the vehicle. For example, If a truck has a driver, passenger, and a gunner, and Ajay performs the takedown on the passenger side, he will stab the passenger, kick the driver, then shoot the gunner with a pistol found on the dashboard. Loot Takedown Although not a technical "takedown", this enables Ajay to collect all loot from a body instantly upon performing any takedown, although Gunslinger only loots the initial enemy, still needing manual looting for additional enemies. Far Cry 5 Regular Takedown If You're using any weapon from the front the Deputy will kick the target's knee and then hit them with the weapon. If the Deputy is using their fists, they will punch the target twice. If from behind with a weapon, the Deputy will bludgeon the back of the target's head. When attacking from behind with their fists, the Deputy will break their neck. Though in reality, this would be incredibly difficult due to the amount of force needed to break a humans neck. Sidearm Takedown When executed, the player pulls out their own sidearm, performing one shot kills to any target. When used with a Skorpion , A99 , or an SMG-11 , the player will spray in every direction. Silencers still work, allowing players to pick off their target without being spotted. Although this is a powerful move, it will consume your ammo. Remember to check your ammo count before doing this. Chain Takedown The Junior Deputy will perform a takedown on an enemy, and if there is another enemy in front of them, will be able to move quickly and take out the next enemy. Cover Takedown The Junior Deputy will attack a enemy from behind waist high cover, pulling them over the cover performing one of 2 kills. 1. The Junior Deputy will drag the enemy behind cover and bash their skull twice against the cover, breaking either the enemies skull or neck. 2. The Junior Deputy will drag the enemy behind cover and bash them once against the cover, dazing the enemy, before they deliver a swift kick into the face of the enemy, possibly breaking the enemies neck. Death from Above The Junior Deputy will land on the target, stamping on their face, breaking their neck. Death from Below Unlike previous games the Death from Below takedown is simplified to one move where the Deputy pulls the legs from under the target and their head falls on the platform breaking their skull Trivia * In Far Cry 3, the gun that gets pulled out in the Gunslinger Takedown is always the D50. * The gun used in Blood Dragon's Gunslinger Takedown is A.J.M. 9, the only pistol in the game. Interestingly, it will kill every enemy in one shot during the sequence, despite the poor damage and its burst fire property. * The vehicle takedown in Far Cry 4 can be performed while wingsuiting next to a vehicle. This is because the wingsuit is considered a vehicle in the game. * The pistol in Far Cry 4's Gunslinger Takedown has been changed from Far Cry 3 from the D50 to the Colt 1911, due to the fact that that is now the standard sidearm of the foes in-game (as seen when they are shooting from a vehicle). * Takedowns can be used during all Trials of the Rakyat, dream/hallucination sequences, including advanced ones like Gunslinger & Grenade Takedown on the Beheader enemies during the fight with the Ink Monster, despite the enemy models clearly not having either grenades or pistols visible on them. * In Far Cry 4, there is glitch when using gunslinger takedown: after performing a gunslinger takedown, the sidearm stays with the player. The player doesn't carry it in a holster, but if he tries to fire out of a vehicle, it will reappear in the player's hand, fully usable and with a full magazine; the only way to get rid of it is to shoot the gun empty. If the player saves the game with this glitch active, this will recur until it is solved. When the player uses this gun to kill an enemy, he still receives Karma points for a handgun takedown, even if it was used like any other sidearm. * The majority of the Takedowns reappear in Far Cry Primal, ''with the addition of weapon-based contextual takedowns, i.e. a club used to bludgeon, a spear used to impale, and even an arrow used to stab. * The Drag Takedown is not in Far Cry 5. The only way to move a body is ''after a takedown, by carrying the body. * Cover Takedowns in Far Cry 5 are preformed using the cover as a weapon, ofter producing humorus results, ie. Bashing a Peggie to death with a folding chair.